


Hospital Visit

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chain_of_fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chain_of_fics lines "'Renji,' she said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

"Renji," he said.

Yanagi stilled, hand on the doorknob, ready to twist and pull and step out. "Captain?"

Yukimura's voice rasped in his throat, and Yanagi could picture him lying limp against the sterile bed. It still looked like hospital issue after two months of occupation, and the flowers and get well cards were intruders in the room's cold formality. Go away, the room said, from its fluorescent light fixtures to its bland wall paint. Everything indicated that patients were interchangeable; while the humans came and went, the room remained.

"Tell them," Yukimura halted. "Tell them I expect our standards to be upheld."

Yanagi nodded. "Until you return, captain."


End file.
